Foreign Relations of Aquitania
The Aquitanian Empire is an Aurigan country; member of the Union Federation and the Union Common Market. Aquitania has a small network of diplomatic missions abroad, co-related to traditional Aquitanian isolationism and historic patriotism for the nation. It follows a self-sustained policy where dependence on the outside is limited to lesser involvement and exportation. Aussenpol ''is the Imperial Ministry of Foreign Affairs. History '''Aquitanii Imperium' The Aquitanii Imperium handled foreign policy in stark contrast to its modern successor. Engagements with the world, both in economy and war was standard and is what helped the old imperium evolve to what it came to be in its height; the same would later contribute to its fall at the hands of extreme foreigners. The latter, specialists say, may have contributed to the relative isolated demeanor Aquitanians adopted after the expulsion of the Sevintrians. Opening Years Following the liberation from Sevintria after a strong show of Aquitanian union between the Five Kingdoms, Aquitania reverted to its pre-Aquitanii status. The five sovereign kingdoms constantly bickered and went to war with each other. Relations in other areas were warm, trade was vital between some Kingdoms and the same spoken language proved identity easily to recognise as opposed to their attitude against the southern barbarians. Prussia was relatively peaceful from 402 to 1000 but had a strong position within the country regardless. It became the most wealthy Kingdom in Aquitania after it prospered with the income of naval trade. An Alliance with Wulffbein in 987 ensured that Vladien, still revanchist over the loss of East Prussia and Weissland during the early opening years of independence, did not invade. And that a Wulffbeinian war with Arlathan would not be interrupted by Prussia. The Treaty of Gottingetz in 1178 between the 5 Kingdoms was the first step towards the Imperial Proclamation in 1507; it promised mutual cooperation in the defence of Aquitanian Territories in the event of invasion, the treaty explicitly stated that a repeat of the Sevintrian Endeavour could not be allowed to happen ever again. Both the Yutschenians and the Mirellians, considered inferior; were constantly shunned by the Aquitanian states in war. Yutscheck Imperialism constantly encroached Sieländ and the Mirellians had interests in the strategic Aquitanian Peninsula of Asterhein; so the Aquitanian States considered the aforementioned countries as traditional enemies of Pan-Aquitanianism. Years of friendly diplomatic relations, including the foundation of the Nordlanderbund in 1323, culminated in the Imperial Union of 1500, signed in Savoy, then the largest urban conglomeration in the Aquitanian states. It proclaimed Richard Wolfkehr the Great as Kaiser or "Emperor", descendant of Tridius Wolfkehr the Great, grand liberator of the Aquitanians, idolised and considered a heroe in every Kingdom. With this, the 5th Kingdom: Arlathan, was dissolved and turned into the Grand Duchy of Arlathan as a pre-condition to the creation of the Empire. First Empire The First Aquitanian Empire was the most isolationist period in Aquitanian History until colonisation abroad in the late 18th century. In the initial years after unification, the Empire went to wars that tested its existence several times; Mirellia, the encoraching colonising Calzadors and Portuguese were all defeated between 1500 and 1650 by the mighty and superior armies of early Aquitania. The imperial foreign policy gradually shifted from Palmian and Continental between 1500 to 1770 to world policies from 1770 to 2250 and then again switched back to Palmian affairs from 2250 to the 2460's a few years before the break out of the First Schism. Post-Schism 2800's onwards; the Second Empire, Prussian Hegemony, the Kingdom and the Third Empire were all influenced by membership in the Union Federation, which propelled foreign policy and affairs to a world level not seen since the First Empire. The Aquitanian Empire enjoys friendly relations with most Federal Members and with several off-world sovereign states and independent entities within White Giant itself. White Giant The West Republics (West Republiken) Relations with the West Republics as a political entity date to the mid 15th Century, eventhough it was an Imperial Colony of the First Empire from 1507 until 1779, when the West Republics fought and won their independence from Aquitania. An Embassy was not established in Eire, the capital, until 1792, when relations were normalized following the war and subsequent disputes. The building used for the Embassy, the General-Governor's Palace, was built in the mid 18th Century and was the building from where the General-Governors Exercised the Kaiser's power in the colony until independence. However, following independence, the building faced demolition after 13 years of abandonment, at that point, relations between the Empire and the new Republics were favourable enough, prompting the intervention of the Aquitanian Minister of Foreign Affairs, which bought the building to be used as an Embassy, saving it. Locals often referred to the building afterwards as "Aquitania House", as it is the full expression of Aquitanian Imperial Architecture and like the buildings around it, is a reminder of the colonial period, which had an impact in the south of the country, specifically in Eire, which has grown similar to most Aquitanian cities, like New Alexandria or Savoy. Currently, Aquitania has an Embassy in the country, but has plans to expand consulates to other cities in the country as it is a popular destination for Aquitanian tourists. The West Republics is referred to in Aquitanian as Westland. ''An Economic Cooperation Treaty, similar to the Ardglassian-Aquitanian Treaty in the late 32nd Century and similar agreements with other countries taken as an example, have been discussed in diplomatic channels with Westland Officials. Ruthenian Empire (Kaiserreich Ruthenien) ''Main Article: Aquitanian-Ruthenian Relations '' Aquitanian Embassy in Auronopolis, Ruthenia.jpg|Aquitanian Embassy in Auronopolis, Ruthenia Grand State Room, White Palace.jpg|Grand State Room Main Staircase of the White Palace.jpg|The Basileus' Staircase Aussenpol Map in Ruthenia.png|Consular Map of Ruthenia Depicting the Embassy, Consulates & Consular Districts Relations between the Ruthenian and Aquitanian Empires began informally in the year 3222, with the establishments of embassies being effected in the year 3223. The Ruthenian Foreign Ministry established an Embassy in Savoy, placing Michael Daskalaris as Ambassador, while Aussenpol established an Embassy in Auronopolis, the same year. Both countries, culturally strong share a planet and continent, thus making relations important to maintain. As a Federal Ally, relations and military cooperation with Ruthenia is paramount and the two nations are expected to lead the Union out of the Post-War slowdown it experienced in the late 32nd Century. The Embassy also serves as a home to any Imperial Family Member or High Government Official visiting Ruthenia. The Grand State Room has a gallery of Aquitanian Hohensteinburg Monarchs as it is the first room to host Ruthenian officials and guests. Aquitania has set up four consular districts in Ruthenia which are based on the presence of the Embassy and Three Consulates in the country: *Consular District 1 - Auronopolis Embassy *Consular District 2 - Massalia Consulate *Consular District 3 - Tortossa Consulate *Consular District 4 - Neapolis Consulate The first Ambassador to Ruthenia, Johann Wulff, travelled to Auronopolis, Ruthenia, and presented his credentials to His Imperial Majesty the Basileus. Aussenpol then surveyed the city for a proper building or terrain in the designated embassy area to establish the Diplomatic Mission, by the end of the month, the Imperial Government had bought a building dating from the 14th century and Johann and his diplomatic staff could settle in by the start of 3224. The growing amount of Aquitanain business and touristic travelers that flew to Ruthenia every year, as well as the growing significance of Government-to-Government talks between both countries prompted Aussenpol to move the embassy to a much larger building in Auronopolis, it was then remodeled into an Aquitanian style palace. The Embassy is often referred to as the ''White Palace ''(Aquitanian: ''Weiß Palast). It is the most opulent embassy of the Empire, it regularly hosts large galas and other formal events to promote Aquitanian Culture and Customs. The embassy also offers guided tours of open interiors every day except weekends to Ruthenians interesting in observing Aquitanian Architetural beauty and occasional historical artifacts. The Embassy provides services to its citizens travelling in Ruthenia, provides passport and citizenship application services for civilians, diplomatic and working passports for Government, Military Officials and Transport Marshals as well as standing by Königsberg's interests and promoting and spreading knowledge of Aquitanian Culture. The Embassy is the second most expensive building ever renovated or bought to fit an Aquitanian Embassy, after House Asterien ''in the East Heaven Kingdom, destroyed in 3183. In 3232 during an official visit from the Ruthenian Basileus to Königsberg, a VISA Waiver Treaty was signed, removing VISA & Fee barriers between the countries to ease touristic and business travel and further a cultural rapprochement agreement signed in the early years of diplomatic engagement. In the year 3234, Her Imperial Highness ''Elisabeth Maya Hohensteinburg-Colliete, granddaughter of Kaiser Friedrich II, married His Imperial Majesty, Theodoros I Daskalaris in Auronopolis, significantly boosting relations. Aussenpol has its Embassy in Auronopolis and an Honourable Consulate in the city of Arcadiopolis, the current Ambassador to Ruthenia is Prince Wilhelm Alexis Hohensteinburg-Colliete, the Consul-General in Arcadiopolis is Johann Wulff and the Ruthenian Ambassador to Aquitania is His Imperial Highness, Michael Daskalaris. List of Ambassadors to Ruthenia *''Johann Wulff - 3222-3238 *''Prince Wilhelm Alexis Hohensteinburg-Colliete - ''3238-Present Empire of Constantine (Kaiserreich Konstantin) Contemporary Aquitanian-Constantino relations span 470 years, after the exit of Aquitania from its Civil War and incorporation into NATO, relations with Constantine were established in the year 2811. Interactions though are older, since the 16th century, when the first Portuguese, and later Calzadors, landed south of the Historic Province of Lothringen, Aquitanians and Constantinians have regularly been in contact. The relations between the two countries have varied since, from cooperative military alliances, to full scale war. Despite the continental differences, both countries managed to consolidate a formidable trade relation and a long lasting friendship. Aquitanian-Constantino foreign policy may differ and occasional disputes arise, but both countries are generally recognised as allies in White Giant. The first embassy exchange occurred in the year 1875, with the first Aquitanian ambassador being Markus von Mottler, prior to the first ambassador, Aquitanian Ministers Plenipotentiaries were appointed to fulfill the role of liaison. Aquitania has an Embassy in Constantinople, Constantine and consulates in Ciudad Tomas, Ciudad Juarez and La Habana. '''First Empire' Aquitania went twice to war against the Constantinians, first in 1718, which was a complete failure on the Aquitanian side as it failed to mobilise on time and the second in 1857, where the Constantinian Calzadors were decisively defeated by Aquitania partly due to Mirellia. Following the war, the Constantinian Viceroyalty traded heavily with the First Empire for years, Aquitania primarily exporting manufactury and Constantine reciprocating with Brown Sugar, a highly sought out commodity within the First Imperial Society, which needed to supply the Imbisshalles (Coffee Houses), around this time, the famous Einwienner Coffee emerged. In 1916, in a show of good will, the Empire sold the Province of Lothringen to the Viceroyalty of Constantine in the largest deal the two nations have ever undertook until the Aquitanian Occupation of Lothringen from 3110 to 3150. Relations remained ambivalent following the Great Five Years War, as Aquitanian interests turned elsewhere and relations became stagnant until being severed in the year 2470 after the outbreak of the First Schism. In the year 2840, relations were officially reestablished with the exchange of embassies, eventhough contact was regularly maintained via envoys since 2809. Second and Third Empires The establishment of the UKO in the year 2931 became the warmest period in Aquitanian-Constantino relations in history, having had the people and political elements of both nations very closely tied, the peak in relations was further strengthened with the marriage of Pauline Hohensteinburg of the House of Hohensteinburg, daughter of König Alexander II and Andres Souza, a royal of the House of Souza, this continued until Aquitania withdrew from the United Kingdom in the year 2982 and granted independence to the Federal Empire of Lusitania in 2993. Subsequent years saw mutual cooperation in the Federation's leadership, the longest civil war in Constantinian History saw Aquitanian Occupation of the Province of Lothringen from 3110 to 3150 in a deal with the interim government. The Province was developed according to Aquitanian standards and with Imperial investment and was returned in the year 3150 as promised. Constantine promised protection to the Aquitanian Minority living there in exchange. Cooling Prior to the war with Yutschenia, Aquitanian Officials were highly suspicious that the Constantinian United States would invade and reach Sieländ, a region with large amounts of ethnic Aquitanians, and historic and cultural significance to the Empire. Despite the suspicious decade, the situation never escalated nor was even noticed and Aquitania Successfully occupied and annexed Kaledonnien. Following the 3170 War, relations became stagnated and declined following declassifications revealing inhumane treatement of prisoners and other convicted individuals, specifically the infamous Salvatore Camona, of the Camona Coup and Civil War. Legal issues and imperial titles were also disputed early in the 33rd century. In the late 3220's and early 3230's, the closing years of the Constantino-Nevrodnan War, several events occurred that alarmed Aussenpol, prompting Aquitania to slap travel bans on three Constantinian participants, which were also added to the Office of National Intelligence's list of Suspected War Criminals, namely General Victor Loret de Mola, Rebel Leader Gaius Mustang, a Constantinian ally and Colonel Alexei Sokalov. Aussenpol has for the first time warned that Aquitania reserves the right to impose sanctions on Constantine if further preposterous massacres and loss of life are caused, intentionally or not, due to conflict incurred by the Constantinians on any foreign nation or people. "We are convinced that the suicide of 343,000 civilians, including non-combatant males, women and children in the town of Palm Springs, were directly caused by the thought of advancing Constantinian forces, which were allegedly committing attrocities". War From 3268 to 3275, Constantine and Aquitania were involved in a war, mainly fought in Great Palms, in Western Constantine and over and in Arendale, which intervened to support Constantine following an Aquitanian ultimatum to cease aid was rejected. The death toll on Aquitania was 120,000 military and 680,000 estimated civilian casualties. Stemming from a noticeable cooling in Aquitanian-Constantine relations and the escalating anti-Constantinism and anti-Aquitaner sentiments on both sides, the war was the most deadly recent conflict in the Third Imperial Period 3030-Present (3324atw). Despite both sides' losses, including the Aquitanian annexation of Lothringen, a province with an Aquitanian Majority, both sides quickly set up policies of rapprochement, these helped re-establish relations, but they stagnated and are currently neutral. Category:Aquitania Category:Foreign relations Kebir Blue Imperial Union of Gaia (Reichsverein Gaia) Main Article: Aquitanian-Gaian Relations '' Aquitanian Embassy in ISU, Celestial City.jpg|Aquitanian Embassy in Chuokyo, Gaia Aussenpol Map in Gaia.png|Consular Map of Gaia, displaying the Embassy, Consulates & Consular Districts (Outdated) Relations between the Imperial Union of Gaia and Aquitania have been increasingly productive and fruitfull thanks to intricately built and time invested growth and cooperation. Relations were established in the year 3031 after MSS Wellzhart encountered a Gaian ship in close proximity to Kebir Orbit. Financial relations subsequently boomed after the establishment of a Gaian colony in close proximity to the Aquitanian Mainland and the creation of Gaian Interests Sections in Aquitanian Embassies abroad, some of which remain in service today. The Ambassador to the Imperial Union of Gaia is Otto zu Karlsbad, the fourth high ranking envoy to Gaia since the mutual establishment of embassies. Aussenpol has divided up the Embassy's duties into a total of Six Consular Districts, each managed by an individual Consulate and the Embassy: ''(Refer to Map Above) *Consular District 1 - Chuokyo Embassy *Consular District 2 - Sora City Consulate *Consular District 3 - Yangcheng Consulate *Consular District 4 - Coral City Consulate *Consular District 5 - Machanto Consulate *Consular District 6 - Elizabeth Consulate The Embassy provides assistance to Aquitanians in Gaia and by extention, the whole of Kebir Blue, as it is the first of two embassies to be opened in the planet. It serves in issuing VISAs to Gaian civilians, Permits, Diplomatic & Working Passports to Government Officials and any other travel document that might be required by a Gaian or Aquitanian in the country. Relations grew after the building of the Spaceport Tether and Elevator in Brandenburg in the year 3100, making interplanetary travel cheaper, easier and safer to and from Gaia, which built the similar Horizon Spaceport and Elevator in the city of Elizabeth. Tourist industry in both countries grew considerably, with over 5 million people commuting to and from both countries for business or recreational visits daily. Following airspace safety concerns, the Aquitanian and Gaian Imperial Governments signed the Orbital Safety and Cooperation Treaty, committing atleast 15,000 naval troops to joint exercises and defensive operations to ensure that third parties respected each signatory's respective orbital airspace. Republic of Mandarr (Republik Mandarr) Official relations with the Republic of Mandarr were established shortly before the foundation of the Council of Centau, in the year 3233. The significance of the establishment was determined by the fact that Mandarr was the second off-world sovereign state with which Aquitania had developed a friendly and official relation. Mandarr was also the second country in Kebir Blue to build an embassy in Aquitania and the second to hold an off-world embassy in its territory, Gaia and Ruthenia being the first, respectively. The Aquitanian Embassy in Mandarr cooperates with the Gaian Embassy in the country extensively, as travelling through Gaia's Elizabeth Spaceport, one of the only Spaceports in Kebir Blue, is the only way an Aquitanian Citizen can get to Mandarr. Since atmospheric invasive landings have been abandoned by Aquitanian Liner Companies and Cargo Starships, citing high risk in entries, Spaceports have become a key element to establish off-world trade and movement-based relations with foreign countries. The democratisation of Mandarr were a main highlight to bilateral relations, as Aquitania has had deep anti-communist tendencies since the late 19th century, the recent Communist Crisis of Arendale highlighting that particular characteristic. The western section of the Embassy has a Museum dedicated to Aquitanian Culture and History, it is maintained by the Mandarran Government. Aquitania has an Embassy in Revolution Center, Mandarr. Advisories & Other Advisories are regularly posted in Aquitanian Embassies abroad, featuring news or any warnings based on developments in Aquitania. Aussenpol's Advisory Map displays regions to foreigners that should be avoided or be travelled with greater caution in. Note that the status of Aquitanian Diplomatic Staff working in Embassies abroad is not always influenced by the Advisories being effected. Foreign Travel Aquitanians are restricted from travelling to foreign countries that have no Aquitanian diplomatic presence in them, this was established in 3345 to boost the safety of Aquitanians travelling abroad. Embassy Advisories VISA Ban List *'Oct 20th, 3236' - Constantinians General Victor Loret De Mola and Gaius Mustang have been placed on ONI's list of suspected War Criminals and will be subject to arrest and prosecution if in Aquitanian Territory. *'October 27th, 3236' - The list was further expanded to include Colonel Alexei Sokalov, a direct witness to the "suicide" massacre. *'Nov 3rd, 3255' - Aussenpol has added the following families' members to the Aquitanian list of people under VISA Bans for organised criminal activity in the Imperial Union of Constantine: The Luciano Crime Family, Buschetta Crime Family, Angelo Crime Family, DeMeo Crime Family and the Santino Crime Family''. Aussenpol reveals that more "extensive" checks on people of Constantinian Nationality will be effected on border crosses and Airports to prevent Criminal Members or Contraband from reaching Aquitania.'' *'June 17th, 3256 - '''Aussenpol expanded the 3255, November 3rd list to include people working or suspected of working under these criminal groups, their families and close associates. The Leone family is a noticeable example of the families included in the expanded list. *'January 1st, 3277 - Prince Alexander Souza was added to the list of individuals not suitable for receiving an Aquitanian Visa after his purges and issuing of orders to commit mass murders in Constantine, considered by several experts to be genocide in order to enhance "Constantinization", by eliminating and targetting large amounts of people in his own country, the claim of him being a War Criminal is disputed though. Constantinians require a Visa to enter Aquitania, this instance marked the very first time Aussenpol barred a foreign Royal and Head of State* from entering the country in its thousand year old history. (Prince Alexander Souza is not verified officially as a Head of State as of 3277). '''Archived/Not in Effect *'Nov 20th, 3259 - '''A State of Emergency declared in Straßburg-Deßau; neighbouring border regions of Pfalz-Strelitz and Nassau-Hechingen issuing Warnings. The former have been edicted as a result of the Second Bombing of Straßburg. *'May 24th, 3259''' - A Warning for the Regions of Upper Jutland, Greater Jutland and Moravia in the Kingdom of Kaledonnia have been issued due to the Military Exercises ordered in those regions as a part of the General Mobilisation ordered the same day. In Effect *'None' Aussenpol Advisory Map Visa Policy of Aquitania The Imperial Foreign Ministry and the Imperial Office of National Security reserve the right to select/negotiate with individual nations regarding each citizen's requirements for entry to each respective nation. Reciprocity in similar entree policies is also an important factor which helps the IFM and the IONS determine its decisions. The standard entry requirement for every foreign civilian citizen of any nation is a VISA and a small fee, which fare ranges from 10 to 50 Aquitanian Marks. 'Visa ' The Aquitanian Visa is a digital and physical document placed in the passport of a visiting foreign citizen. The Visa is issued as a card that must be safeguarded by the receiver. All fields in the document are indicated in Aquitanian only and translation must be acquired in the requesting civilian's home country to prevent delays when verifying on check-in and exiting the home country via an airliner headed to an Aquitanian International Airport. 'Visa Types' Aussenpol issues five different types of Visas for foreigners entering the country for specialised purposes, for example, studying, business, work, recreation/tourism and immigration; each Visa type that is not falling on the same category have their individual prices and time validity to cope with: *'Visa Free '- Civilians who enter Aquitania without a Visa (180 Days) *'AA Visa' - Visa requested to enter Aquitania for recreational purposes (90 Days) *'AB Visa' - Visa requested to enter Aquitania for business purposes (30 Days) *'SA Visa' - Visa requested to enter Aquitania for study in any of its institutions (3 Years) *'W1 Visa' - Visa requested to enter Aquitania to work for a specific amount of time (1 Year) *'IMI Visa' - Special Visa issued to foreign civilians wishing to settle in Aquitania (Indefinite) 'Application & Receival' A foreign citizen can apply to receive an Aquitanian Visa in any of the latter's Consulates or Embassy in the host country. Usually, the applicant is interviewed by a Consular Official and then asked to fill a form, the applicant will be asked to pay the fee of the Visa type requested and give the documents and pictures asked for by Aussenpol. If the requesting civilian is given a Visa after the preliminary steps conclude, it should be expected to be delivered from 14 to 30 working days later. However, if the applicant is rejected, the Visa fee will not be refunded. Documents and other Aussenpol Requests to Applicants: *'Passport & Copy' *'Passport Sized Colour Picture' *'Visa Application Form' *'Official Address Verification ' *'Company Certificate/Credit '(If applying for AB Visa) *'Educational Certificates/Documents '(If applying for SA Visa) 'Visa Requirements per Country' - 'Transiting ' Air & Sea Visas for transit through Aquitanian Airports and Ports from a White Giant and to a White Giant destination are required, tourist Visas can be obtained for said purposes, the transiting passengers that do not have a Visa will be denied entry past the customs officer's checkpoints and may risk losing ther next departure. Space Since 3232, passengers transiting through Helggen-Brandenburg International Spaceport from outside White Giant headed for an international destination on White Giant or the opposite, a passenger stopping in Helggen International to travel off-planet, do not require a Visa, but must remain within the spaceport/airport's designated transit areas at all times. Since Helggen-Brandenburg International is one of the few Spaceports & Elevators in White Giant, millions of foreigners transit through it per year to reach other destinations in the planet, or in the Centau System. The majority of foreign nationals transiting through Helggen International from other planets in the Centau System are headed to Ruthenia, a popular tourist destination in White Giant, the rest are headed to other countries, like Constantine, Victoria, Erusea and some Union Members. Passengers travelling to destinations off-White Giant for pleasure or business are mostly headed to Gaia, the rest to Mandarr. Note that all White Gianters transiting through Aquitania and headed to Kebir Blue must themselves transit through Gaia, as most liners and flights are scheduled to arrive at Horizon Spaceport near Elizabeth. Exceptions include AQverein's weekly direct flights to other countries in Kebir Blue and to Golden Rainbow destinations. Tourism Aquitania attracts more than 95 million foriegn tourists per year, making it one of the most popular tourist destinations in White Giant and the Centau System. Tourism is a key element in the Empire's foreign policy since more than three quarters of Aquitanians travel abroad for pleasure and business alike every year, Aquitania's citizens are one of the most travelled in the Centau System, making tourism a very important factor in relations with individual nations abroad. Aquitanians spend over $95 Billion Marks abroad every year and there are over 15 million expatriates living outside of the country, whether it be for studies, pleasure or work. A very large percentage (80% est.) return to Aquitania. The ample variety of school year lengths per state and duchy/province, the ability to ask for vacation at work any time of the year and cheap travel means that making short vacations is very desirable and possible any time of the year, most Aquitanians tend to avoid the Peak Seasons and prefer the off-seasons and shoulder seasons when travelling abroad. Aquitania has a had a travel ban in effect for the former territories of the East Heaven Kingdom since 3175, the measures however have been eased recently as a result of increasing illicit travel by Aquitanians to the former Western Territories, the Duchies of Radiata and Ellenjoy Grace. The ruins of the Radiata and Glaoiteora Gaoth Castles are very popular destinations. The Western Territories saw less destruction than the Eastern Mainland, which was completely destroyed by extensive nuking and bombing. Treaties & Accords Aquitania has created and ratified treaties with specific nations regarding economic, cultural and military affairs. The Following is a list of the past and existing treaties and accords signed by Aquitania and a foreign party. Category:Aquitania Category:Foreign relations